bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xamusel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Reply First off, considering I'm the Head Admin here, I'd be the highest authority you could ask for such matters. Second, we do not allow any sort of crossover. If you wanna use the picture of a character from another series, that's fine, but you aren't allow to actually take a character and just drop them here. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :I apologize if I came off as rude, by the way. I'm not in the best of physical conditions, and well... yeah. Anyways, sure, I'd like to take a look at it. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:43, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Crossovers Hi, I'm Illuminate Void, but you can call me Void for short. While I am one for crossovers, Seireitou is right in that they are not allowed in the BFF. But that doesnt mean you cant use Crossover Elements. What I mean by "crossover element" is using...concepts/elements from another series, and adopting them to the target universe. I recall reading a Sailor Moon fanfic that had Dragonball Z elements. In that, it was still a Sailor Moon universe, only...the Sailor Scouts were all...Saiyans. The battles were in a typical DBZ fashion, but the series was still and by large a Sailor Moon one. Of course on fanon sites like this, you can't be that obvious, you need to be subtle but reasonable. When creating or adapting foreign concepts, you need to...Bleach them. I'll use the servants from Fate/Stay Night as an example. It might be fine to change the race of "servant" to Shinigami or virtually any spiritual creature. Or rather...as I recall in order to summon a servant, one needed a physical connection to them to "summon" them. You could adopt the concept of Fullbring and apply it here. This way these "humans" would "summon" these "spirits" from these objects in order to battle in a war for the "holy grail" an object, with possibly Hogyoku like powers. But like I said, you have to be subtle about how you go about crossovers. Even though they are typically not allowed, by using concepts and elements from the other series it is possible to recreate it in the other universe. Anyways, I hope this helps, and while I'm not sure, I dont think it breaks any rules. I've seen plenty of creations here that used concepts/elements or were inspired from other series. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 20:41, March 20, 2011 (UTC)